Of Golden Wings
by silver-dragon60
Summary: There might be more to Hermione than we thought and along the way to self discovery she see's another side of a person she judged to quickly.
1. Secrets of the unknown

Hey, I back with my second fic. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a start. She had a quite vivid dream of her parents being killed. She wiped the sweat of her face and went to run a cold shower. She ran down stairs to see what was for breakfast, but no one was in the kitchen.  
  
"Mum!" she waited for a reply, but nothing happened.  
  
"Dad!" she waited for a reply, but still nothing happened.  
  
She sighed. 'I guess they've gone somewhere. But they usually tell me if they're going somewhere.' She thought. She made herself some pancakes and turned on the TV. Two hours later, her parents came through the door.  
  
"Mum, dad, where have you been?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, just out to see some friends dear." Her mother slowly said.  
  
Hermione could tell that she was lying but she didn't want to press on the issue, because she just looked like she was going to lose something quite close to her or had just been informed that some very close relative had just died or something like that. She turned and smiled at her father. Her mother ran up stairs and a slam of a door could be heard. Her father sighed and ran after her.  
  
'Something is definitely wrong' Hermione thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Hermione was downstairs worrying about her mother her mother was crying her eyes out upstairs.  
  
"Why Henry? Why, I don't understand why now? Why now do they want her back? They never tried to contact her before, why now? I just don't understand? She's my little girl." Sue Granger mumbled through her tears.  
  
"Sue, she's ours but not ours. I know they really haven't tried to contact Hermione, but they want to see her and if they do then they have the right to."  
  
"But I just don't understand. They're going to take her away from us and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"They're not going to take her away sweetie."  
  
"Yes they are! Didn't you hear them? They want to take her away from us!"  
  
"Look, both the mother and father are dead but it's her choice if she wants to live with the aunt. And she just wants to meet her. She's going to find out sooner or later and it may as well be sooner or she's going to think that we were trying to keep her from her true self."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, Sue, we have to tell her. Before she leaves for school."  
  
"Oh my baby." She sobbed as her husband rocked her in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ her mother came back downstairs and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Mum what wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I just found out some news. That's all."  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Umm, well you see. I umm. I. I have to go do the grocery shopping."  
  
"Mum-"  
  
But her mother had already ran out the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She new her mother had to tell her something but she didn't know what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it I'll be posting every couple of days I  
  
hope (but I can't make any promises). Well g2g later.  
  
Luv RaDDy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Spilled secrets

Hey this is my second fic. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her mother quietly stepped back through the front door. She saw Hermione lying on the couch, safely sleeping. She sighed. She had to tell Hermione the truth, she new that. But she just didn't want Hermione not to love them the same, as if every thing was alright. But she new deep down that Hermione wouldn't care, she would all ways love them. Suddenly Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mum! Your back." Her mother sighed, and just smiled. "Listen I know you need to tell me something. Just tell me."  
  
Henry came down stairs after hearing a voice.  
  
"Oh, you're back dear, good." He turned to Hermione. "Your mother and I need to tell you some thing."  
  
"Yes I know." She whispered. "I can tell."  
  
"well lets sit down, shall we." Said her mother. "Well first I'll tell you that. I'll always love you no matter what." Her mother took a deep breath in. "Hermione, your adopted."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Please don't be dear." Said her father. "You were adopted but you were given to us. We were having a child and it died in your mother's stomach. We were very sad at the time. The lady next to us just had a baby girl but she was dying she said. And she gave her baby girl, you, to us." He paused and looked over to Hermione.  
  
Her face was blank, unreadable.  
  
"So, my mother is dead? My real mother?"  
  
"yes." Her father exclaimed  
  
"And there's one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm. how do we put this."  
  
"You're a fairy." Her mother blurted out, as Hermione gasped. "Your father died a year after your mother did. They were both fairies. So I guess you're a fairy to."  
  
"You still love us? You don't think we were trying to keep you from your true self do you?." Asked her mother with worry of what the answer would be.  
  
"mum, of cause I still love you. Don't be stupid. Just because you're not my real mother, you'll always be there in my heart. I'll always love you, no matter what." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh thank goodness!" her mother rushed over to Hermione and squeezed her so tight she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Your father and mother are both dead but you have an aunt who wishes to meet with you." Explained Henry. "Her name is Roslyn, she's a fairy as well."  
  
"Oh, umm ok I guess. Will you come?"  
  
"No, best not to intrude."  
  
"Oh, ok. When shall meet her."  
  
"She said in two weeks time would be alright."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see her then."  
  
She hugged her mother and father and thanked them for telling her the truth. She walked up to her bedroom to think about all the information about her life that she had never known before. And to wonder what her real parents were like.  
  
"See what I told you sue. She's not mad at us."  
  
"Thank god she's not mad at us, I'm so glad she understands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it I'll be posting every couple of days I  
  
Hope (but I can't make any promises). Thanks for the reviews. Well g2g later.  
  
Luv RaDDy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the bit I my seconde chapter that said: "Don't be dear." It's actually meant to be: "don't be mad dear."  
  
So I'm sorry if you got confused.  
  
Yours truly, RaDDy! 


	4. nearly there

Hi,  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I hope your enjoying the story. This is my 3rd chapter. I'm going to put a character into the story from LotR, but he's not going to play a major part in the story, at least I don't think he is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Lord of the Rings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day finally came when Hermione had to see her aunt.  
  
'Hmm. what to wear, well its kind of formal I guess. But, oh I don't know, maybe just a nice top and skirt. I suppose that's all right.'  
  
She put on her light pink top and baby blue top. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in, don't worry, I'm decent."  
  
"Ok," it was her mother's voice. She entered Hermione's room. "Oh Hermione you look beautiful."  
  
She looked at her mother weirdly.  
  
"Um, thanks mum."  
  
"So, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Good, your father and I will be waiting in the car."  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a second."  
  
Her mother turned around and went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione went down and out the front door and locked it. She entered the car and put on her seatbelt.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked her father in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"All right lets get going." Said her mother.  
  
"Umm, mum."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"How are we going o get into the "fairy land" or what ever they call it?"  
  
"Oh well, you know wood pine forest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure how to get into "fairy land" but I now that someone will be waiting for us and he or she will take us."  
  
"Alright. I was just curious."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got to the edge of wood pine forest, and parked the car.  
  
"Mum, there's no one here."  
  
"Well maybe they're waiting in the forest?"  
  
"I'll go in a few metres and call you if I see the person." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, ok dear but do be careful, wont you?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
She entered the forest and walked a few meters in. It was very dark in the forest. Wood pine forest was very old. There were many old oak trees. She suddenly saw someone move very quickly.  
  
"Who- who's there?" she stuttered.  
  
There was no reply. She repeated what she had just said. Suddenly a man no older than 21 ran out from behind a tree. He had beautiful blue eyes and long blond hair.  
  
"Are you Hermione?"  
  
"Yes of course I am."  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I have come to take you to see Gabrielle."  
  
"My aunt?"  
  
"Yes, now hurry some dark and evil creature lurks near."  
  
"But my mother and father-"  
  
"Don't worry a fellow elf is with them."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They only walked five minutes or so until they came across a oak tree that was quite different from the others. It had golden leaves.  
  
"Only the magic can see this tree. To others it is just another tree."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Armendie."  
  
Suddenly but quietly the tree became an entrance way to another forest. But this forest was nothing like wood pine forest. This forest was beautiful, all the trees swayed to a gentle breeze, all the trees looked so alive and green and there was light. The forest was, was, they was no words to explain its beauty.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful."  
  
"This in Fern Tree Forest, the home of the fairy realm."  
  
"Hang on, if it's the home of the fairies then how come they sent an elf to come and assist me?"  
  
"I was the only one who offered. No fairy likes to travel out into the human world, not many at least, and the elves have come to Fern Tree Forest because our home, Mirkwood is under threat."  
  
She regretted bring that up now. He seemed really uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
"Quick we must go, the evil is lurking closer as we speak."  
  
"What-"  
  
But she got cut off from that sentence when a man jumped out at her. An arrow flew by her head and then another. The man whose face she could see easily now that his shirt was pined up against the tree was none other but Malfoy snr.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing following me? I take it you weren't talking a little stroll!"  
  
He sneered.  
  
"Speak of why you dwell here? Speak or the next arrow I fire will be in your chest!"  
  
The famous Malfoy smirk reappeared once again on his face.  
  
"What's a mudblood doing here in all places, just about to enter the realm of the fairy kingdom, with an elf?"  
  
"Do not call the fairy princess a mudblood or you'll be eating your dinner from now on through a straw."  
  
"Princess!" Hermione and Mr Malfoy said in unison.  
  
"Your aunt was meant to tell you, I'm sorry. We must leave, we are already late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoyed it I'll be posting every couple of days I Hope (but I can't make any promises). I hope your enjoying the story so far. I promise that Hermione will go see her aunt in the next chapter. Please review. Well g2g later.  
  
Luv RaDDy! 


	5. authors note

Authors note: I'm not going to continue this story for a 3 reasons: I didn't get enough reviews I cant think of any more plot lines I 'm really busy so if you have any ideas for the story than you can email me.  
  
Sorry for putting up with me.  
  
Luv RaDDy! 


End file.
